


My Immortal: An Attempted Re-write

by Kornking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Swearing, Tags May Change, possibly implied, this is my immortal, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornking/pseuds/Kornking
Summary: I'm re-writing My Immortal and trying to make it "good" (proper grammar, comprehensible... everything.I haven't finished the fic itself, so I'll add tags as I go. This is mostly going to be ridiculous. We'll see how it goes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Harry Potter/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	My Immortal: An Attempted Re-write

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/565783) by XXXbloodyrists666XXX, Tara Gilesbie. 



> Re-write of My Immortal, yada yada.  
> This is my first time using Ao3, so please take that into consideration. I do not own this work. This is the work of Tara Gilesbie, username XXXbloddyrists666XXX. This re-write is based off of the one on fanfiction.net, posted by xXMidnightEssenceXx. Go check it out if you want. I hope this goes well. Enjoy!

Ebony Way floated across the freezing courtyard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, barely noticing the wind nipping her pale skin under her miniskirt and fishnets. Her icy blue eyes were fixed straight ahead as she stamped through the snow in sturdy combat boots, the same color as her black hair, which was practically glued to her skull in the rain. She didn’t mind though: cloudy weather was better for her, as the sun tended to be an annoyance with her vampirism. One thing she did dislike about the weather, though, was that it had the tendency to mess with her impeccable makeup; black eyeliner and rain weren’t the best combination. 

A group of passing preps muttered under their breath. “Disgusting freak, look at her. She looks like she just graduated clown school.” They sniffed at her as she turned, a malicious grin showing off pointed white fangs as she flipped them off. The leader of the group looked shocked and offended, turning her nose up as she stormed angrily off.

Ebony turned back around and began to walk off when she heard a voice call out, “Ebony! Ebony, wait!” She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy rushing to her at top speed. He huffed and puffed, out of breath and a little red in the face.

“Draco?” she inquired, slightly confused. “What’s up?”

He seemed to turn a little redder at this. ‘N-nothing,” he stuttered, rather shyly. Ebony opened her mouth to say question him further when she heard her friends calling her.

“Coming! I’ll see you later, Draco,” she said, running off to where her friends were waiting to head into class.

**Author's Note:**

> Geesus  
> School's a turd and I completely forgot about this, sorry.  
> This is so slow. The actual story, like why would you end a chapter there. Coming next, CH 2


End file.
